User talk:Barkjon/4
Hi! This is the talk page of Barkjon. Feel free to post a message. The last talk page is at Archive:Barkjon talk 3. Permission Hi Barkjon!I was wondering,can I use the style of your signature?I need your permission because you created it. Stop Ignoring Me! Come on Barkjon! I've been dyng to meet you! I'm gonna ask again, let's meet at the dojo. you choose the server. Please respond!--005tk 15:23, 31 July 2008 (UTC) Requests for Adminship how many votes do you need to become an admin in Club_Penguin_Wiki:Requests for adminship? --[[user:4th hale|''4th hale]] ( |talk| ) 15:31, 31 July 2008 (UTC) Youngest? If you're the second youngest user, then I'm guessing you're nine or eight, because the youngest user is eight, so either you're a few months older, or a year older, because I'm ten, so if you're ten, when is your birthday, and if your 11, you're not second youngest! lol I had to say this. Default welcome You didn't need to welcome Default, it's an account created by Wikia used to put up automaticly installed stuff for every new wiki. --Yowuza TALK 2 ME! 18:01, 31 July 2008 (UTC) i'm back '''AGAIN' but im going on vacation tommorow Dogdude87 19:50, 31 July 2008 (UTC) Consider the Following... Well. On the Request for Admins page nobody is replying. Can you vote? happyface414 03:07, 1 August 2008 (UTC) youtube Hey i just wanted to tell you that you're in one of my youtube videos called "club penguin best friends".If you want to see my videos,go to youtube,and go to channel search,and type in hotflameboy99 (my youtube username),and it will have my videos there.Hotflameboy 07:32, 1 August 2008 (UTC) WOMPUS 75!!! dont ban the ip address, then I cant log in!--Соккпуппитс411 20:55, 2 August 2008 (UTC) You're Invited! Again!! You're invited to the 2nd CPW Get Together!!! This is August 10! Reply and see more details on Get Together. Spread the word!! happyface414 02:51, 4 August 2008 (UTC) Hey Barkjon Hey dude,i just noticed something.Where you log in,where you put in your username and password.It says,you must have cookies enabled to log in to Club Penguin Wiki.Do you know who did that?And could you also change it?Hotflameboy 21:57, 5 August 2008 (UTC) That usually means for you to be able to see the ads, graphics, Flash, etc, and to remember your password, and I believe it's at Wikia itself, not here. [[User:DillyDally|''DillyDally]] 08:30, 7 August 2008 (UTC) Come join the band! Dancing penguin and I have a band!!! please join us!!!--Соккпуппитс411 22:14, 7 August 2008 (UTC) Mancala Contest There's a mancala Contest. here is the link: Club Penguin Wiki: Mancala Contest happyface141 21:53, 11 August 2008 (UTC) Hi! Wanna hang out on Club Penguin? Name the time, day and server if you do. Ozker turtleshrrom ive been browsing some pages and it seems turtleshrrom has been blocking people who are not found of catholics is this true Dogdude87 16:28, 12 August 2008 (UTC) Yo barkjon. barkjon. On request for adminship I have three votes. One from a sysop. Are those enough for adminship? [[User:happface414|happyface414]] |[[User Talk:happyface414|Talk]] 17:28, 12 August 2008 (UTC) Wanna meet? Wanna meet on CP? I'll be at Flippers Dojo. -- Freeloh 23:02, 12 August 2008 (UTC) =Hi= With the 100, 200, ewtc edits, how do I put one on my page, and count my edits? [[User:DillyDally|DillyDally]] 10:26, 14 August 2008 (UTC) Hello I am arealwompus, not a sock, and sorry, I have done wrong to this wiki, and I would like you to know that --Arealwompus 22:17, 14 August 2008 (UTC) Reply I know, it's just when you came back you are diting less. See your user contribs. --Yowuza TALK 2 ME! 11:20, 16 August 2008 (UTC) Re: FYI Ok barkjon! Good luck on number 4! And welcome back! [[User:happyface414|happyface414]] |[[User Talk:happyface414|''Talk]] | News! | CP 14:39, 16 August 2008 (UTC) Soo?? I think I have enough botes on the request for adminship page. Can i please be a sysop?? [[User:happyface414|''happyface414]] |[[User Talk:happyface414|''Talk]] | News! | CP 15:09, 16 August 2008 (UTC) Re:RE:Re:Soo Two more votes! Got it. Can you check for me? I'm on vacation for three days before school starts. [[User:happyface414|''happyface414]] |[[User Talk:happyface414|''Talk]] | News! | CP 15:18, 16 August 2008 (UTC) Bye! Bye. I'm leaving for vacation now!! [[User:happyface414|''happyface414]] |[[User Talk:happyface414|''Talk]] | News! | CP 15:46, 16 August 2008 (UTC) Hi Barkjon Hi Barkjon!!! Wanna meet on CP?? I will be on Ice Box in Dojo -- Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME 15:59, 16 August 2008 (UTC) Wait Barkjon, Turtleshroom turned me back to normal! I havent even used rollback yet! Could you turn me back, because I have not done anything wrong!--Соккпуппитс411 16:52, 16 August 2008 (UTC) So, can I please be a rollback, Turtleshroom took it away without reason. Whats up with that?--Соккпуппитс411 17:14, 16 August 2008 (UTC) Hi, thanks for the welcome, can sockpuppets411 be a rollback?--Arealwompus 17:23, 16 August 2008 (UTC) rank up ysiad42repuS Block SuperDaisy Reason:Annoying--356556 13:16, 18 August 2008 (UTC) NEWEST SNOWFLAKE AWARD! Wanna meet? I'm gonna ask you again to meet on CP. I'll be on Flippers Dock. --[[User:Freeloh|''Agent FRLH]] 16:59, 18 August 2008 (UTC) Can you revert my page back Hey Barkjon! Could you revert my page back before I attempted to Str00delize my page?? -- Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME 16:49, 19 August 2008 (UTC) Please. Barkjon.. What happened> WHY HAS YOWUZA QUIT! HE IS LIKE MY BEST FRIEND ON THE WIKI! [[User:happyface414|happyface414]] |[[User Talk:happyface414|''Talk]] | News! | CP 16:54, 19 August 2008 (UTC) I WON'T QUIT I won't quit the Wiki. It really hurts me to quit. I don't want to quit. I just wish Yowuza didn't quit. -- Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME 16:56, 19 August 2008 (UTC) I Won't QUIT AT ALL!!! IT REALLY HURTS ME TO DO THAT. 5 Votes!! YES!! I GOT FIVE VOTES BARKON ON THE REQUEST FOR ADMINSHIP. Can i be sysop now? [[User:happyface414|''happyface414]] |[[User Talk:happyface414|''Talk]] | News! | CP 19:57, 19 August 2008 (UTC) An award from Sk8rbluscat --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Sk8rbluscat]] Sk8rblutalk 14:56, 20 August 2008 (UTC) You are a good person, Barkjon!!! award Adminship So why are you thinking this over? Here is the active admins on this wiki. Yowuza barkjon TS Ford Car Mrperson DD user:Dunklebug And dogdude hasn't contributed for awhile. I think he quit again... So should I become an admin? There are 7 active admins(not counting dogdude a week has passed and still no sign of him..). I could become the eight(or ninth) [[User:happyface414|happyface414]] |[[User Talk:happyface414|''Talk]] | News! | CP 18:11, 20 August 2008 (UTC) I present to you.. Image:WelcomeAward.png|The Welcome Award! Image:AgentAward.png|The Good Agent Award! [[User:happyface414|''happyface414]] |[[User Talk:happyface414|''Talk]] 19:11, 20 August 2008 (UTC) Im assigning you to a personal mission You and me(Agent H) are going to infiltrate the ACP. We have to be very careful. Mission starts tommorow. Your mission: Find out their base and training camp. Meet with me at 2:00 PST tommorow. Get to ACP base. Free Prisonors. Retreat and use another user name(dont use Cp trainer) [[User:happyface414|''happyface414]] |[[User Talk:happyface414|''Talk]] 21:01, 20 August 2008 (UTC) MAKE YOWUZA EAT WAFFLEZ please d0n't make yowuza eat wafflez because he directly called me an PANCAKE. If he chooses not to, I think that some higher powers (Wikia superpowerulatrahighuber dudez) will be pleased to eat faffel.--Motherofthepuppets 23:21, 20 August 2008 (UTC) yowuza left..? I thought he's here to stay.. [[User:happyface414|''happyface414]] |[[User Talk:happyface414|''Talk]] 23:24, 20 August 2008 (UTC) lets meet for cryin out loud! Hey dude lets meet today! I havn't seen you for a long time. How about the pizza paror on flippers.--005tk 23:27, 20 August 2008 (UTC) Yowuza No It's on announcements which is on the main page.. [[User:happyface414|''happyface414]] |[[User Talk:happyface414|''Talk]] 23:27, 20 August 2008 (UTC) RE: License The only problem is... a Learner's License is obtained by passing a written test here in Georgia USA. Getting behind a car... that's a whole new ballgame. ---- Compare it like this: Let's say there is this penguin named ClassCP (the real-world license code). After joining, he has a great time on Club Penguin. After two days, he is invited to be a Ninja. He doesn't even know how to open the Newspaper, yet alone receive an awesome responsibility like that.. Or: Let's say you have a small-time job building custom computers for friends and clients. You buy the CD drives, floppies, hard drives, yada yada yada, and assemble them according to the customer's orders. You know all the rules, what to do and not to do, and what goes where and how much. However, your experience is on a low end. That's like getting a learner's license. You know the rules of the road, and how to act accordingly, and you passed a test proving it. Now, getting in a car would be like having the Bill Gates come to your door and asking you to build him a computer with unheard of amounts of memory, using state of the art technology and an E-SATA port. I don't even know what that is! The only vehicle experience I have ever used is a four wheel drive off road vehicle called a "Mule". Unlike a car, pressing the gas pedal all the way yields lower speeds then barely touching a real car's acceleration. The thing also goes in reverse. It has a choke button for starting, and no windshield. You can look left and right and directly behind without even moving your lower body. It's tiny. It is easily driven and less powerful than even the weakest modern cars. Now, my mother's vehicle is a Dodge Trailblazer SUV. It has a V8 (a.k.a. eight cylinder, or a "hemmy" as cool people call it). A mere step of the pedal and ZOOM!! That car is as long as a minivan, which makes it difficult to see. Furthermore, it requires multitasking, as you have to drive and look at the road, front and side mirrors, speed, gas, brakes, and Lord knows what else, and if you press the brake, it grinds to a halt on a dime. WHOA, NELLY! When you're autistic, watch out! This is like learning how to program in JavaScript or write a Wiki Template from scratch... It was really frustrating. I don't know how long until I can drive. May the Lord have mercy on my soul... and please keep me in your prayers... Was Here!]] Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! :) :) 00:35, 21 August 2008 (UTC) my promise I promise to use my adminship powers for good and not for evil. I shall not use it to show off and for "coolness". [[User:happyface414|''happyface414]] |[[User Talk:happyface414|''Talk]] 02:38, 21 August 2008 (UTC) P.S. I never will not use it for coolness. I''' am the victim of pranks sometimes. Ok. I did it. Am I being sysop or not? [[User:happyface414|happyface414]] |''Talk'' 23:08, 21 August 2008 (UTC) Hi, aybe we should archive the annoucements. [[User:DillyDally|DillyDally]] 11:33, 21 August 2008 (UTC) 5 votes hey ive got 5 votes aculy over i wont be bad plz give me adminship User:Super24daisy wanna meet on CP? hey Barkjon!!! Do you want to meet me on Club Penguin? If so I will be on Half Pipe at the Dojo. --AgentSk8r My Talk 21:11, 21 August 2008 (UTC) (Sk8rbluscat) VOTE ON MY POLL VOTE ON MY POLL!!! WHAT SHOULD I DO WITH KLUTZY? --AgentSk8r My Talk 21:49, 21 August 2008 (UTC) IT'S ON MY USER PAGE!!!!!! Crab Feast The Crab Feast will be on Friday, August 22, 2008 at 12:00 PM (Eastern Standard Time) at the Pizza Parlor on server: Ice Box (it won't be full) --AgentSk8r My Talk 01:22, 22 August 2008 (UTC) (9 AM Club Penguin Time) Str00del Wikipedia I just made a Captain Str00del userbox on Wikipedia! --Yowuza TALK 2 ME! 15:24, 22 August 2008 (UTC) Bureaucrat Barkjon it is Dunklebug and was wondering if I could become a bureaucrat because I not only think I deserve it but I have been a long and friendly user. I know we've gone through this but now you guys are making so many sysops It might be worth it for you to make me a bureaucrat and I know i Was in an idle period for a while. But I would feel a little more encouraged to edit. Not saying I would quit but it would give me a sense of pride. Please Consider It!!! Dunklebug 16:48, 23 August 2008 (UTC) Dunklebug Game for you Instructions:Please put the CP Wiki name after Club Penguin name I will put the penguin name and you must put the CPWiki name * Barkjon - Barkjon * Turtleshroom * Aqua Jet * Ford Car - Dancing Penguin (Some names doesn't match with CP Wiki names) * Robbsi * Yowuzakod2 * Teesam * Keyser24 * Sanity1 * 2531 Note:There are the penguin with no CP Wiki user in the game please put as 'none' -- 05:53, 24 August 2008 (UTC) Signature How do you make a cool custon signature like yours? --Sheepman 17:34, 25 August 2008 (UTC) But how?--Sheepman 17:38, 25 August 2008 (UTC) Wow... Didn't you say someone could be made a sysop if they have five votes on Club Penguin Wiki: Requests for adminship? I have 5 for and none against. If you think of one neutral as half a vote on for and half a vote on against,it's like I have 6 votes for and 1 against (although I know thats not how it works, just speaking kinda technically). Away from neutrals, I have 5 votes for. Is that enough for me? --Freeloh Talk2Me! 00:49, 26 August 2008 (UTC) RE:Sysop Ok, just making sure! I can wait... --Freeloh Talk2Me! 01:01, 26 August 2008 (UTC) Another Game Green Brown Orange 1 Is no. 1 green?-- 05:16, 26 August 2008 (UTC) Congrats!!! Congrats! You have been chosen to be in my band. If you can make a page where we can talk about our future, do so! --005tk 15:50, 26 August 2008 (UTC) Heya Barkjon! Hello, this is Robbsi. Just thought I would take a quick look at how this wiki is running, and I must say that you and TurtleShroom are doing a great job! I've been wanting to look at the whole site for a long time, but I can't bring myself to. As often as I've thought coming back, I can never seem to find time, so I can say that I won't be coming back any time soon. Robbsi 17:36, 26 August 2008 (UTC) Band Talk Bark, I'm on summit and we should talk about about what we are gonna do with The Lancers.--005tk 21:09, 26 August 2008 (UTC) Help Hey Barkjon.My little brother wants to have an account here,but it won't let me create his account.Is it that he is too young?--[[User:Arre 320|Arre 320]] Gimme an order of Krabby Patty's and a shake! 01:04, 27 August 2008 (UTC) Hmm... there was no date of birth when I created a Wikia account in November... (I didn't become reallly active on Wikia till May). Just put his age as 13 or something... --Yowuza TALK 2 ME! 09:47, 27 August 2008 (UTC) Weird..... Why is it that every time I go on CPW,only one or to people on?Oh,and I noticed a bunch of people are either living in the Philippines,the USA,or the UK.Only a few people live in Australia.Weird.Well,got to go.Me and my brother are going to tye-dye some shirts!--[[User:Arre 320|Arre 320]] Gimme an order of Krabby Patty's and a shake! 16:52, 27 August 2008 (UTC) My buddy Hey Barkjon. My best buddy Agentgenius is trying to become a member of this wiki, but everytime he trys, it says: "We are sorry, but we cannot make you a member at this time". It's weird. Can you help? --Sheepman 18:31, 27 August 2008 (UTC) P.S. George Bush is a great big spoon! I think Wikia set an age limit thing. I joined Wikia in November (but I wasn't really active till May) and they didn't have it then. --Yowuza TALK 2 ME! 17:57, 28 August 2008 (UTC) The Yowuza Award ]] --Yowuza TALK 2 ME! 16:18, 28 August 2008 (UTC) acount creation Its O.K., I now have an account--Agentgenius 17:57, 28 August 2008 (UTC) The Arre 320 Award! Here Barkjon.You have earned my respect as a friend,a penguin,a person,and an amazing administrator.You deserve this. Award!]] --[[User:Arre 320|Arre 320]] Gimme an order of Krabby Patty's and a shake! 18:11, 28 August 2008 (UTC) Adminship No problem, I understand. DancingPenguin(Talk!/ /What's CP?/Play!) 19:51, 28 August 2008 (UTC) Yo Barkjon Whats up? Hey listen, I know I haven't been around here too long, and I've been editing less, but could I please be on the wall of fame? I think I'm pretty well known around here. I am a rollback, ( but then again, TomasBat isn't on the wall, and he was an administrator.) I understand if you won't, but I, as you know, am one to hang with the big dogs here, so I was hoping you would. You've heard. Just respond.--Соккпуппитс411 22:45, 28 August 2008 (UTC) Sockpuppets411 award In the lines of Judas Priest You got another thing comin! ______________________________________________________ |**********____________________________________________| |**********____________________________________________| |**********____________________________________________| |**********____________________________________________| |**********____________________________________________| |______________________________________________________| |______________________________________________________| |______________________________________________________| |______________________________________________________| |______________________________________________________| |______________________________________________________| |______________________________________________________| |______________________________________________________| --Соккпуппитс411 22:53, 28 August 2008 (UTC)Its the AWARD I promised. Re:Hall of fame Alright. I'm currently editing, so I will know. When do you go to bed? or get off? Then I can have an estimated time. Oh, and by te way, you like the award I gave you? In this time, could you give me the results of your thoughts? I am kind of anxious.--Соккпуппитс411 23:55, 28 August 2008 (UTC) User Template Hey Barkjon. Can you make a user template that says this user is from the republic of ireland? I need it, and so does Agentgenius. --Sheepman (talk| ) 18:16, 29 August 2008 (UTC) Apprentice What does an apprentice do?I mean like,oh never mind.Guess I'll figure it out myself.Can I be your apprentice? --[[User:Arre 320|'Agent 32O ']] Thank you!I am honored to even be an apprentice!Yum,these mashed potatoes taste delicious!--[[User:Arre 320|'Agent 32O ']] Re:Re: Wall So, you've had a day. Could you tell me if I'm on the wall of fame or not. PS: if you don't mind my asking, what state (or city) do you live in. I might know you.--Соккпуппитс411 21:45, 29 August 2008 (UTC) Thanks Thank you SOOO much!!! Just add me and the template and were good!!! YAY!! thanks again! This is my greatest wiki accomplishment!!!--Соккпуппитс411 21:50, 29 August 2008 (UTC) No space sorry there is no space between sockpuppets and 411. I made sockpuppets 411 a redirect( sorta) but if you could change that, that would be great!--Соккпуппитс411( |talk|21:57, 29 August 2008 (UTC) Final apology from brother I am speaking for my brother. He says that he accidnetally created sockpuppets becausehe forgot his password and wanted an easy name. He didn't understand the importance of not pulling bad jokes on the internet. All he asks is that it is not he who is grouped with sockpuppets wompus73 and so forth, they weren't involved in this. As for his bad story, he just wanted to spice it up some. Just read Wompus 72s talk page.--[[user:Sockpuppets411|Соккпуппитс411]( |talk|22:17, 29 August 2008 (UTC) Can they be on the wall Can 4th Hale, Sk8rbluscat, Arre320, and Freeloh be on the wall of fame? they've done more than I have i think.--[[user:Sockpuppets411|Соккпуппитс411]( |talk|[http://www.clubpe 21:25, 30 August 2008 (UTC) Wow.You think ''me'',Arre 320,deserves to be on the Wall?What did I do?--[[User:Arre 320|Arre 320]] Gimme an order of Krabby Patty's and a shake! 19:02, 31 August 2008 (UTC) Night Club glitch So, Club Penguin sayed that certain... number could get on top? Hmm... [[User:Mrperson777|'''Mrperson777]] Leave me a message! 20:25, 31 August 2008 (UTC) I don't know how to delete pages The page 'Stories' needs to be deleted. It does not really make sense. It was created by an IP Address. --šķ8ŗßĺŭşĉăţ Say Somethin'!!!! 01:02, 1 September 2008 (UTC) HACK ME!! I don't use this account anymore so i will give the pass vista31vista ps. change password so i cannot login as this account --Teesam 05:12, 1 September 2008 (UTC) Do not confused Do not confused about my penguin My penguin is Teesam but Teesam in Club Penguin Wiki doesn't have a penguin --http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/th/1/1e/Nbt-prapawadee.jpg I am 356556 Talk now! Play Club Penguin! 16:52, 1 September 2008 (UTC) New sig!! --http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/th/1/1e/Nbt-prapawadee.jpg I am 356556 Talk now! Play Club Penguin! 16:55, 1 September 2008 (UTC) Wanna meet? I'll be in flippers dojo. [[User:happyface414|''happyface414]] |[[User Talk:happyface414|''Talk]] 17:13, 1 September 2008 (UTC) I gtg ---- I gtg You and freeloh are in charge. [[User:happyface414|''happyface414]] |[[User Talk:happyface414|''Talk]] 18:07, 1 September 2008 (UTC) I think.. I think we should close admin applications. We're worrying about ourselves and we have a fair enough of admins. If yes protect Club Penguin Wiki:Requests for adminship --[[User:happyface414|''happyface414]] |[[User Talk:happyface414|''Talk]] 20:22, 1 September 2008 (UTC) There can never be enough admins! --[[User:Freeloh|'Agent 007']] 20:25, 1 September 2008 (UTC) PLease Can I be an admin? Happyface is up to something fishy. I just know it. I'm not sure how, but I just know it. He threatened to block if we vote. Anyone ever heard of "free speech"? So, can I be a sysop? Please? --Соккпуппитс411( |talk|[http://www.clubpe 21:34, 1 September 2008 (UTC) Operation:GLOBAL SNOW! Me and you and whoever comes are going on a personal mission. Here's some ACP information. ---- Mammoth:Capital, main military base; Most ACP citizens and soldiers will live there, government officials will live there, and it is the main ACP military stronghold. Snow Fort:Training ground; New ACP soldiers and armies will be trained there. Embassy: Snow Globe; Members of other armies and countries can come here and do whatever they want. Biggest City: Blizzard; Biggest city in Club Penguin. ---- We have to infiltrate Mammoth(not now). But now we have to go infiltrate their embassy. SNOW GLOBE. Now we must go. ASAP. Meet in SNOW GLOBE Dojo!! Awesome! Awesome! I have 7 votes on Club Penguin Wiki:Requests for adminship! :D I'm getting closer to my dream... --[[User:Freeloh|'Agent 007]] Call me James. James Bond.' 00:45, 2 September 2008 (UTC) Hi There! Hi Barkjon! Nice to meet you. And also, I have something to give you, the Aqua Jet award. award!]] Plus, I made a template(userbox) Look! P.S: Also I have a question, why I'm awesome and rock? And thanks for making me a rollback too.! Hope you like it! was here]] May the force be with you, Barkjon :) :) --Aqua Jet 09:01, 2 September 2008 (UTC) Protection Remove Hello Barkjon. Can you please remove the protection on the main page, because I think there should be a penguin birthday secttion for penguins upcoming birthdays. Also we need to try and keep picture of the day daily too. Cp wikis rollback signing out!--Brodoc :-) 21:46, 2 September 2008 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for the compliment on the pictures Barkjon, but which pictures did you mean inparticular? By the way, I am called Mikes Mic on CP. I promise I will make more contributions to the main articles on the wiki, instead of just the user pages. I promise I will earn myself a place on the 'top user list' one of these days! PinguPenguin (Just Tell Me!) Go Pingu's Everwhere!... Award from 356556! --三五六五五六 PS. I'm NOT from China 08:53, 5 September 2008 (UTC) I know It doesn't bother me, and there is only one time I've really said it, which was when a gang attacked me.--Соккпуппитс411( |talk|14:46, 6 September 2008 (UTC) You Got It Right! Yes, the first one is from the town (the night club). I didn’t specifically want anyone to guess the fourth one (which by the way was from the soccer pitch). The other two however, are quite difficult. They are both from places around Club Penguin. The third one is extremely hard, but I’m sure it will come to you eventually! [[user:Pingu Penguin|PinguPenguin] (Just Tell Me!) Go Pingu’s Everywhere!... Administrator Hi Barkjon. I've got 8 "for" votes on Requests for adminship, can i please be a sysop now? -- [[user:4th hale|''4th hale'']] (talk) 17:33, 6 September 2008 (UTC) Hey Barkjon! Hey Barkjon!!!! 'sup??? wanna meet Philofficer on Club Penguin? If so, Ice Box at the Dojo. --šķ8ŗßĺŭşĉăţ Say Somethin'!!!! 23:58, 6 September 2008 (UTC) Sorry about not getting on on time. I'll be on right now. --šķ8ŗßĺŭşĉăţ Say Somethin'!!!! 00:33, 7 September 2008 (UTC)